Red Skull (Johann Shmidt)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History WWII The Red Skull fought with HYDRA in WWII, against Captain America and Bucky. Modern Times Iron Man is assessing each of his former Avengers progress, and assessing their probability of victory, when he finds out that Captain America is having trouble with teched out H.Y.D.R.A. Agents and the Red Skull. As Iron Man heads to help Cap out, Red Skull shoots the Capain with a beam, and all that is left is a scratched shield. M.O.D.O.C. shows up to teleport the Red Skull out of there. Not knowing exactly what to do, he activates the Avengers Protocal, sending a drone to Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Sam Wilson. They all appear except for Black Widow, and Sam Wilson. They then head to where the 2 villains are.Meanwhile Sam Wilson heads to Stark Tower where J.A.R.V.I.S. says that Tony Stark suggested the War Machine Armor, but Sam decides to activate Project: Redwing. Back with the Avengers they break into the H.Y.D.R.A. base with no real plan, but to smash. Black Widow arrives, stating that she only arrived late to make sure that they really needed her. Iron Man's sensors then see traces of the Super-Soldier Serum, and he rushes to the head of the base where Captain America is being forced to switch minds with Red Skull whose body is failing. The Avengers then rush in, including Sam Wilson as Falcon, who battle H.Y.D.R.A., M.O.D.O.C., and the mind-swapped Red Skull. Eventually Captain America gets his body back, but unfortunately M.O.D.O.C. uses Technopathy to put Iron Man's armor, which was keeping him alive, on Red Skull's body, which will keep him alive, and give him power. After Red Skull and M.O.D.O.C. escape the Avengers rush back to Avengers Mansion to save Iron Man from death. After he is better, he shows them his prototype MK 50 Armor, and announces that he is going to disband the Avengers, to the disappointment of everyone. The others go around the mansion remembering the good times they had. Hulk and Thor have a battle in the training room, Hawkeye and Black Widow look at the statues, while Captain America and Falcon try to change Tony's mind. While this is happening M.O.D.O.C. activates nanobots and the Avengers get in a huge brawl, except for Iron Man. Iron Man uses an EMP to stop the nanobots and they discover the Red Skull was behind this. Before they can take him down, though, he and M.O.D.O.C. escape. They realize that the mansion's reactor is about to blow, so they work together to send it into the sky. Red Skull sends out an invitation to a Cabal of equals to the Avengers. He sends one out to Attuma, Dracula, and Dr. Doom. S.H.E.I.L.D. intercepts one and shows it to the Avengers. The Avengers are interuptedd by J.A.R.V.I.S. who sends them to fight a giant monster on its way to Beijing. The CabalCategory:VillainsCategory:Former Cabal MembersCategory:Male Characters Category:Incarcerated Villains Category:Super Soldiers Category:WWII Participants